To life,I bid Goodnight To love,I bid you goodbye
by NessaSaysHello
Summary: Adam's feelings. Adams P.O.V  Songfic. Chemical Kids Mechanical Bride  Pierce The Veil  Suck at summaries so i dont write them. Wrote the story though didn't I?


Mkaee, just to let you know I don't own ANYTHING. Well i guess i can't say that cause i do own the story and the mind work behind it. So lets say that i DO NOT own Degrassi or any of its characters. Also I DO NOT own the song Chemical Kid Mechanical Bride, or the wonderful band that sings it, Peirce The Veil. So we're all good now right? Fabulous. Hah, i sound like that British girl off the Orbit commercial huh? Fabulous! Clean it up with Orbit gum. Golly gee, Okay so you know, I DO NOT own Orbit gum or the British Chick either. Gosh.

_

* * *

_

_Like a rush shot through you. Everyone is watching you._

She's the beautiful one at school. She the beautiful one where ever she goes. She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Who could help watching her?

_Told you why I see no need for the sun__. __A love you light is a love soon gone_

_She's the only thing that I need. She's the only thing that gets me through the day. But all her relationships end in a snap. Can I trust this? My lust for her gets in the way of my brain trying to think logically._

_If this is it__, __Don't bother cause this love is a lie_

I know I shouldn't even spend my time or heart on her, but she pulls me in. We both know I'm not for her. It's all wrong.

_I'm a chemical kid__. __You're a mechanical bride.__  
_

I'm just chemicals. You can mix me and change me. I'm just some experiment. I'm setting myself up for being a test, something she can play with until its ruined or she's bored with. She's perfect. She has everything that a guy wants. She will one day be someone's mechanical bride. Everyone knows chemicals and machines don't mix._  
_

_When every vein is red out of the blue__. __I held a diamond to the sun_

She makes my blood rush. When I see her my heart pumps faster and I can feel the warmth shake through my veins. I compare other girls to her. They're fine, some even really pretty. But none of them can even come closer. She's bigger and more stunning. It's like comparing a diamond to the sun._  
_

_To count the moments on account of the way you__, __Smile for me.__  
__Oh, we're in slow motion when you,__Smile for me.__  
_

She smiles at me. All the time and I swear I could float away every time she does. She smiles differently for me. I'm not sure if it's a good different or a bad one. It still makes me feel special though. Every single time she smiles at me, my world freezes for a moment. Her and me are in slow motion while everything else around us rush extra fast.

But oh my God I've been looking. But I still hold your breath so you won't leave

I've been trying to look for a way to stop obsessing over her. I've been looking for other ways to live without her. But every time when she walks away, I hold my breath. Hoping that she will turn around and come back to me. Hoping that she won't leave. Hoping she'll stay by my side forever.

_Pastel red and porn star white.  
__Ghost on the altar, __We breathe don't leave._

The pastel red color of the lipstick she wears. It's as deep as the mark she has in my heart. And her skin, it's the dirtiest white I've ever seen. But it works on her, it makes her seem even more glowing and beautiful. All the remains of my soul float around me in my room. They float around me like ghost in an altar, waiting and praying for help. My soul, the part that isn't with her, and I breathe after her, telling her not to leave. Half of my soul stays with me, and half of it is hers. When we're together my soul is whole again, and I as a person am whole again.

_Say that the night sings alone_

At night, when you're alone, I hope that it's the only thing singing. It would kill me if anyone were with you; If you weren't alone. The night around me is dull and sings a soft song. It brings me to tears some nights; hear what the melodic poems of night have to tell me.

_And if there's a God,__Then I'm letting Him go.  
__All for you__, __You alone._

I've been praying, hoping, wishing, all the things that I can, to get you closer to me. God, if there is one, isn't helping me. He's important to me right now. If He were real, He would be helping me out wouldn't He? Not letting me suffer and sit through this heartache, but doing something. I would give up anything for you. I would give up everything for you. Like I said, you're everything that I need. I can give up religion for you, I can give up health for you, wealth, happiness, I can give up anything for you. Just for you, you only, you alone. _  
_

_Raise my hands,  
At the thought of you leaving me alone._

I surrender; I would turn myself in just for thinking of you leaving me. If you left me alone, I would kill. Kill myself, kill others, and kill the one that made you leave; even if it was you. And at that one thought I raise my hands. I can't think of bad things such as that. I need to stop myself. I raise my hands to myself, halting my actions. Telling myself to stop.

_Don't torture me or beg me. Can you make me believe in tiring?  
_

Don't torture me into loving you, then come begging for forgiveness. You pulled me in, spit me out, and now you want to crawl back into my life? I was never tired of following your finger. But now I am beginning to get tired of being your play toy. I don't want to try to get you back anymore. You're just not worth it anymore. Not after what you did.

_As you fall fast asleep it reminds me,_  
_Of the slow symphonies behind me, They sing along. _  
_  
_When you rest your head at night, and fall asleep, it reminds me of the times when the night skies sung to me. When they told me in sweet voices your past and my soon future. I understand them more now. They weren't telling me to fall for you, but they were warning me of you. They are in the past and the nights sing no more of you or of me. All the sweet times behind me, now are ruined and stained with your hands. But as I bring the songs and tales back into the front of my mind, as I sing what the night once sang to me, the night decides to sing along. They re-sing the misery that I lived and that the told me of. What a fool I was.

_All the nightmares you'll see tomorrow.__  
__All the stars on your ceiling they glow, __But not for you. _

All the things that will go wrong, all the things you're terrified of, they come out in a blur. They run through your mind in a nightmare. They get you scared until you need to wake up from them. You don't know yet, but when you open your eyes on the next day, the images you thought were just figments of your imagination, will follow you into the real world. You will look up to the stars to make a wish and hope for a new tomorrow. You'll look up to the stars and you'll see how bright they shine. You'll smile because something hasn't changed and that things still brighten when you look at them. But the stars aren't shining for you tonight. They have no reason to shine for you. You're broken; you aren't the same person you were. You didn't know how the world would change and turn on you. But it did, and the one time that you actually needed me, I wasn't there.

_Through the trees I'll blow_

I'll just blow from you're memory and your mind. I'll blow lightly and easily. I'll blow away like wind through a tree at night. When your outside late at night, and you feel that one strong wind blow by you that will be me. Don't try to stop me, because I'm coming.

* * *

I know you want to review. Just click that button. Its right there all convient for you eh? Come on, you can do it! Just drag your mouse. I like feedback. It can be good or bad, i just want to know what you think about it. I'll let you get to reviewing now. Thank you loverlies. ;D


End file.
